Korean Boys
by BlackLavenders
Summary: SeHun normal. Ia akan menikahi tunangannya tiga bulan lagi. Namun, video berdurasi satu menit yang diunggah oleh pemuda bertopeng ber-penname "Korean Boys" selalu sukses membuatnya hard. Apalagi setelah Xi LuHan, sepupu tunangannya yang masih SMA senang sekali menggodanya. "Apa kau sudah pernah tidur dengan sepupuku?"/HunHan Bubble Tea Event Twoshoot/ Chap 1 update, wanna RnR?


SeHun normal. Ia bahkan akan menikah tiga bulan lagi dengan tunangannya, Lee SooJung. Tapi—

…

"_**Sayang, aku mencintaimu."**_

"_**Hn."**_

Ia bahkan terlalu malas untuk membalas kata-kata SooJung.

* * *

><p><strong>Korean Boys<strong>

**Main Pair : HunHan**

**Warn : Typo(s), NC, EYD tidak beraturan dan lain sebagainya**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO Fans dan akan selalu menjadi milik fans-nya. Tanpa Fans, EXO tidak akan ada**

**.**

**This is for event "HunHan Bubble Tea" Couple**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1 : PROLOG**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>It's show time—"<strong>_

Senyuman nakal. Pemuda itu menggigit ujung bibirnya seduktif, lalu mulai meraba tubuhnya sendiri.

"_**Nghh… ahhh… hhh—"**_

SeHun duduk gelisah di kursinya. Pandangannya terpaku lekat pada layar laptopnya, sebuah _web_ khusus untuk lelaki yang memiliki kelainan karena lebih menyukai _"batang"_ daripada lubang milik wanita. Lelaki dalam video itu menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan topeng, sudut kamera yang terlalu pas membuat SeHun tidaklah bisa berfantasi akan wajah keseluruhan pemuda di balik topeng itu karena yang terekspose hanyalah bagian bawah tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan selembar bokser ketat berwarna hitam, bagian dadanya yang membusung memperlihatkan _nipple_-nya, dan bibirnya.

…bibirnya yang terus mendesah panas dan membuat SeHun ikut kepanasan entah mengapa.

Kedua tangannya mengelus _nipple_-nya sendiri secara mengabang. SeHun sudah kepanasan padahal pemuda di balik topeng itu bahkan belum menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Tangan pemuda yang ber-penname "KoreanBoys" itu menjelajah turun menuju bagian depan boksernya yang menonjol—mengelus miliknya sendiri, lalu meremasnya kencang.

"_**Ahhhh!"**_

Lalu layar berubah gelap.

…

Video yang hanya _berdurasi semenit_ itu berhenti sampai di situ. Gerutuan, sumpah serapah dan kata-kata kotor keluar dari mulut SeHun.

"_Shit_!"

Lelaki ber-penname "KoreanBoys" itu selalu berhasil memancing milik SeHun bangun hanya dengan suara dan pertunjukkan berdurasi satu menitnya yang terlalu tanggung. Ya, SeHun normal. Ia sering _'melakukannya'_ dengan sang tunangan, Lee SooJung. Namun ia juga adalah penggemar dan penghuni tetap di situs tersebut—

…sejak dulu.

Situs di mana pemuda dengan topeng setengah ber-penname "KoreanBoys" berada.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Lavender<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sayang, kita harus <em>fitting<em> baju pernikahan kita jam tiga, kau jangan lupa."

…

"Hn.

SeHun tidak tahu apakah ia mencintai SooJung atau tidak. Yang diketahuinya, SooJung adalah wanita tersempurna untuk melahirkan anaknya.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Lavender<strong>

* * *

><p>"SeHun-ah, kenalkan—ini sepupuku Xi LuHan, dia baru kembali dari China."<p>

Wanita itu memeluk mesra lengan SeHun. SeHun memandang tidak minat pada pemuda yang dikenalkan SooJung padanya. Ia memandang pemuda itu, tersenyum setengah hati sebagai formalitas sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh SeHun. Aku Oh SeHun."

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menjabat tangan SeHun.

"Xi LuHan."

SeHun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi—suara LuHan terdengar familiar. Seperti—_seseora_—pemuda itu!

Pemuda bertopeng itu. "KoreanBoys" pemuda bertopeng yang selalu hadir dalam fantasinya.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p>An : Chapter depan end. Astaga, saya ini gak berbakat bikin oneshoot demi apa. Kalau ini rada sedikit aneh maafkan. Saya cuman mau ikut berpartisipasi di _**event "HunHan Bubble Tea"**_ aja kok tanpa punya niat apapun. Sebenernya lumayan trauma bikin twoshoot or threeshoot. Kemaren Give Me Your Heart! DIhapus masa ama admin. Makanya jadi males publish ulang saya.

Jelek? Parah? Payah? Gak layak baca? Mainstream? Gak suka? Suka? Silahkan reviewnya!


End file.
